


Loud

by ayyyez



Series: Closet Chronicles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, F/M, NSFW, Reader is a tease, Smut, Teasing, blowjob, flustered Deidara, more closet smut, part two to quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: A sequel to Quiet where this time it's the reader teasing Deidara. Hiding in a closet away from Tobi nothing could possibly go wrong? Right?Story is also posted on my Tumblr: http://ayyyez.tumblr.com feel free to check it out!





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Lol you guys seemed to love the first one a lot and I was asked to write another. Hope you enjoy!

Many things had crossed your mind when Deidara suggested a plan to evade the other Akatsuki members but none of them had ended with the reality of the situation—being on your knees in front of Deidara, his pants down and your lips around his leaking erection. He had teased you, worked you up only to slow down to an excruciatingly slow pace once you teetered on the edge of orgasm and he wasn’t exactly gentle when his fingers tangled in your hair and pulled you to take him even deeper. For that he would pay. 

Determined to regain control, you placed your hands on his hips to steady yourself then sunk you nails into his skin while at the same time deep throating him til the tip of his cock brushed against the back of your throat. He wasn’t really above average which meant it would be easier for you to have some control, giving you bountiful opportunities to tease. And tease you did.

You received a choked moan from Deidara followed by a low growl when you dragged you teeth ever so slightly across his length. His grip tightening on your hair so that you could feel where the roots pulled on your scalp. A smirk would have plastered your lips were your mouth not otherwise occupied. Instead you hummed around his length, dragging your tongue up the underside of his head and pulling off. 

You dragged one hand down his hips and to his now neglected erection, stroking it slowly but firmly, hoping it would do the trick. Surely enough Deidara whined above you and shot you a glare that lost it’s power against the image of his flushed cheeks, rich with arousal. The both of you knew who really had the power in the situation. 

‘Get on with it,’ Deidara whined, trying to push your head down. You flashed him a playful glare and licked your lips. 

‘So impatient,’ you chastised before blowing on the tip, ‘You wouldn’t want Tobi to hear, would you Deidara?’ 

Without giving him a chance to answer you took him into your mouth, forcing your lips all the way to the base. You felt his body shudder and his breaths coming out in quick pants. It was the first time you had seen Deidara lost for words and you decided you rather enjoyed having such power over him. 

Bobbing your head up and down a few times, hollowing your cheeks in the process, you made sure not to stop, giving him no opportunities to regain composure. You wanted him whining, begging for more just like how he had done with you. 

Pulling back to just having the tip in your mouth you sucked hard, occasionally coming up to swirl your tongue around his head, pushing into the slit. Deidara became a mess of moans above you, hand pushing desperately, trying to make you take more but you wouldn’t budge, not until you heard the magic words. Even the tongues from his hand mouths did not deter you when they flicked uncontrollably in your hair. It told you that he was close to where you wanted him. 

There you pulled back more, letting your tongue lap up the pre-cum oozing from his erection while you lazily stroked him, occasionally letting your grip falter and lose friction. Deidara shot you another glare and you smirked back, giving his erection a squeeze in the process. 

Deidara bit his lip attempting to stifle a moan but failed. 

‘What’s wrong Deidara?’ You asked tucking your hair behind your ear innocently. ‘Too much?’ His frown deepened. 

‘More.’ He snapped in a harsh whisper. There was still the possibility of getting caught but that only made it more thrilling. 

‘Aw, don’t want to use your manners?’ You teased then licked from the base of his shaft all the way to the head. You gave his cock another squeeze for good measure and that was when he caved. 

‘Fuck…fine, just…’ His chest was heaving leaving him breathless, ‘please, finish this, hm.’ And that was all you needed to hear.

You descended on his erection again, taking it fully and swallowing around it, ignoring your strained gag reflex. This time you didn’t tease when you pulled back but instead pushed back down immediately. Deidara let out a strangled moan above you, your eyes flicking up to see his head falling back and eyes squeezing shut. The sight made you hum around his shaft, hollowing your cheeks as you came back up again. 

Pushing back down you increased your initial pace, bobbing your head continuously while your hands clutched his hips. It was pointless at this point, to try and keep him from bucking his hips and eventually you let you hands fall and allowed Deidara to take control. 

Rearranging his hand to the back of your head he pushed you forward in time with his thrusts into your mouth. You relaxed your jaw as much as you could allowing him to practically fuck your face. It numbed your senses, causing your vision to haze but still you couldn’t block out those sweet grunts and moans coming from Deidara. 

You didn’t hear the door open from the other room and you didn’t hear Tobi call out for you. The noises Deidara was making along with the sound of him rutting into your mouth would have been a give away to your location straight away. Hiding became pointless and the idea of being quiet completely going out the window. 

Suddenly you were aware of cool air hitting your skin and a light against the previously dark wall behind Deidara appearing brightly. Before you realised what was happening you heard Deidara whine above you. 

‘I’m gonna…I’m gonna.’ He began but never finished, instead pulling out of your mouth and climaxing, cum splattering all over your face. ‘Fuck.’ He sighed falling back. Clearly he hadn’t noticed the change either. 

‘Deidara?’ Came a familiar voice from behind you making you curse inside. 

Slowly you turned around to see Tobi standing there, hands pressed to his cheeks as his gaze caught yours, eye obviously locked onto the cum dripping from your chin down your naked body. _Shit._

‘Deidara?’ Tobi said again a little more timid. 

Turns out you both were caught after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto and SP!


End file.
